


A Return

by Junker



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junker/pseuds/Junker
Summary: For the OC Kiss Meme! Ulysses and Annwn KISS!





	A Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [honeywhine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywhine/gifts).



> Characters are part of the [Birdhouse Story/Universe](https://toyhou.se/~world/16402.the-birdhouse) not by me!!

Annwn’s kiss surprised Ulysses. Annwn’s hand lightly touched Ulysses’ fingers first – not committed to holding, but just enough to catch his attention so his head would turn. The kiss was soft and cautious and chaste. Ulysses’ didn’t even have time to close his eyes, and he took in a flash of freckles. It was fast and pleasant and, despite the speed, it was more affection than Ulysses’ usually received from anyone, let alone someone he cared for so dearly.

As Annwn’s face turned away with a shy smile, Ulysses touched Annwn’s hip to draw him back. Ulysses’ kiss in return started chaste as well, with his eyes finally closed enough to take in the full softness of Annwn’s lips. Annwn’s hand lightly touched Ulysses’ chest, not pushing him away, but with his fingers lightly twisting into the shirt’s fabric. Ulysses’ extended the kiss, parting Annwn’s lips with his own and breathing in the scent of balsam. 

Annwn tightened his grip on Ulysses’ shirt and curved his body against him. He returned the kiss in kind, and Ulysses drew it out with hunger. His hand moved down Annwn’s back while his leg pressed between Annwn’s. Annwn moved against him to close any small gap between them. Desperate to feel Annwn’s desire for him, Ulysses slightly drew his lips away, and Annwn’s lips followed his own, closing them together for another kiss.

Ulysses’ didn’t hold back again. Gripping Annwn’s hips, he lifted him. Annwn smiled against him as he hooked his legs behind Ulysses’ back. Ulysses took the short moment to admire Annwn – his smile, his amber eyes – before Annwn brushed his lips against Ulysses’ again to urge another kiss from him. Ulysses carried Annwn to the bed and stayed pressed against him as he set Annwn down. The pair watched each other for a moment, and Annwn lightly touched Ulysses’ scarred face. Ulysses leaned forward, and Annwn’s lips parted in anticipation. Ulysses kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> • [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JunkerFics) • [Tumblr](https://junkerfics.tumblr.com/) • [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/community/Not%20a%20Main%20Character) • 


End file.
